Heretofore, it was generally known that "hydrosilation", i.e., the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen to an aliphatic multiple bond can be promoted with the aid of catalysts, such as platinum catalysts. Platinum catalysts, especially complexes of platinum have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,730 to Karstedt, for promoting the addition of an organosilicon material having a silicon bonded hydrogen atom to an aliphatically unsaturated material having either olefinic or acetylenic unsaturation to form an adduct having a new silicon-carbon linkage.
Compared to the catalysts known heretofore which promote the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen to an aliphatic multiple bond, the catalysts of this invention have the advantage that they are either reactive only at higher temperatures or that they are more effective than the catalysts known heretofore, but are promoting fewer side reactions at the same time.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a catalyst which promotes the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen to an aliphatic multiple bond. Another object of this invention is to provide a catalyst which is reactive only at elevated temperatures. Still another object of this invention is to provide a catalyst which promotes the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen to an aliphatic multiple bond which is more efficient and more reactive than the catalysts of the prior art. A further object of this invention is to provide an effective catalyst for the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen to an aliphatic multiple bond but promotes fewer side reactions. A still further object of this invention is to provide a process for adding Si-bonded hydrogen to an aliphatic multiple bond in the presence of a halogen platinum complex catalyst.